1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mold for molding a plastic object, and more particularly to a dividable mold for molding a plastic hollow object with an insert partially embedded therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of dividable molds have been proposed and put into practical use for molding plastic core members for headrests which are adapted to the seatbacks of an automotive seat. However, some of the hitherto proposed molds have the drawback that during cooling of the molded object is the mold, the insert in the molded object is subjected to dislocation due to the inevitable shrinkage of the same. That is, in some of the conventional molds, it is difficult to provide the insert in the molded object with a precise positioning relative to the mold during the cooling process. One of the conventional molds will be described hereinafter for clarification of the task of the present invention.